1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrapping device, and more particularly to a wrapping device for solidly tying or wrapping packages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical tying or wrapping devices have been developed for tying or wrapping packages, and comprise a planar body portion including one or more tongues or extensions, one or more oblique slots, cuts or kerfs, and one or more eccentrically located holes formed therein, for engaging with tying cords, and for tying or wrapping the packages.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,294,321 to Stout discloses one of the typical tying or wrapping devices comprising one or more tying cords engageable around the packages, and engaged with tongues or extensions, oblique slots, cuts or kerfs, or eccentrically located holes of a planar body portion, in order to tie or wrap the packages.
However, the tying cords have to be engaged around and around the packages, but also may not be solidly attached to the typical tying or wrapping devices, and may be easily disengaged from the typical tying or wrapping devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,473,942 to Strauss discloses another typical tying or fastening device comprising a base that is required to be engaged or attached onto the packages by prongs, and a head attached to the base for engaging with a tying cord. However, the fastening device may not be easily attached onto harder packages that are made of such as plastic or metal materials, and the tying cord may not be easily attached to the typical fastening devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,530,690 to Oliver discloses a further typical tying or fastening device comprising a flat plate for engaging or attaching onto the packages, and a dished or concavo-convex plate is attached onto the base flat plate with a rivet for engaging with tying cords. However, similarly, the tying cord may not be solidly attached to the typical fastening devices and may be easily disengaged from the typical tying or fastening devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,773,545 to Pommer discloses a still further typical tying or fastening device comprising a disked-shaped element having a series of equally spaced peripheral wedge-shaped slots formed therein and arranged to register with slots of another disk, for engaging or attaching onto packages with one or more tying cords. However, similarly, the tying cords may not be solidly attached to the typical fastening devices and may have a good chance to be disengaged from the typical tying or fastening devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,806,162 to Hahn discloses a still further typical fastening device comprising a dished plate including a planar body portion having a number of clamping slits and apertures formed therein, for engaging with tying cords, and for tying or wrapping the packages. However, similarly, the tying cords may not be solidly attached to the typical fastening devices and may have a good chance to be disengaged from the typical tying or fastening devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,959,720 to Koczi discloses a still further typical package tying device comprising a clamping disk attached to a base plate, in order to form a clamping recess between the clamping disk and the base plate. However, similarly, the tying cords may not be solidly attached to the typical package tying devices and may have a good chance to be disengaged from the typical package tying devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,186,750 to Hacker discloses a still further typical package wrapping device comprising a medallion that is required to be attached to a box with an eyelet, or attached to an auxiliary base member with an eyelet, in order to form a spacing between the medallion and the box or the auxiliary base member, and to receive a tying ribbon.
However, similarly, the tying cords or ribbons may not be solidly engaged or received in the spacing between the medallion and the box or the auxiliary base member, and thus may not be solidly attached to the typical package wrapping devices and may have a good chance to be disengaged from the typical package wrapping devices.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tying or wrapping devices for packages.